


RFA Halloween

by WrittenBySarah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dom! 707, Dom/sub, Dress Up, F/M, Halloween, Party, RFA Party (Mystic Messenger), Rough Sex, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenBySarah/pseuds/WrittenBySarah
Summary: The RFA are celebrating Halloween together at Jumin's place. Everyone gets drunk, and ends up playing the pocky game, but your boyfriend, 707, gets jealous when you kiss Zen during the game. He decides to show you that you are his, and his only.





	RFA Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was one of my first ever fics, I wrote this almost 2 years ago now, so it's not the best, but a lot of people on tumblr enjoyed it so I thought I'd share it here!! Thanks for all the support <3

It was your first time celebrating Halloween as a member of the RFA. Jumin decided to throw a party at his for the RFA. He had Elizabeth the 3rd sent to a caretaker for the night, much to his dismay. This was also your first Halloween being Saeyoung’s girlfriend, so he insisted that you wore a couple’s costume. He really wanted to include Saeran too. Saeyoung returned home the night before the party with three costumes. The first one was for him, a black suit with vertical stripes on the shirt, and a black wig. The second costume was yours, a tight, white mini dress, cat ears and cat tail. The third costume was a black woman’s suit with a short brown wig, this was meant for Saeran. He wanted you all to dress as Jumin, Elly and Jaehee. You were delighted with the idea but obviously Saeran refused, so it looked like it would be just you and Saeyoung dressing up.  
The next day you changed into your costume as Saeyoung and Saeran waited for you in the sitting room. You wriggled your way into the white mini dress. You couldn’t reach the zip at the back of the dress so you left it open for Saeyoung to zip it up before you left. You placed the white cat ears on top of your head and pinned the fluffy white tail just above your behind. You tied a thin pink ribbon with a bell around your neck. You slipped on some white platforms and headed out the door.  
Saeyoung’s mouth dropped to the floor and soon as he saw you. He looked very handsome dressed as Jumin.   
“Will you zip me up?” You asked.  
Saeyoung didn’t even hear you. He was in awe at how unbelievable you looked. Saeran rolled his eyes and nudged his brother  
‘Oh of course!’ Jumped Saeyoung “Turn around for me my dear Elly” He chuckled  
He slowly traced his cold fingers up your back before zipping it up, sending shivers down your spine.   
You all then headed out the front door. You all took a taxi to Jumin’s. You were all drinking and Saeyoung didn’t want to risk leaving one of his baby cars there over night. Once you all arrived, Saeyoung helped up out of the car as Saeran walked into Jumin’s.  
“You look so beautiful tonight MC…” he whispered before gently kissing your lips.You entered Jumin’s fabulous penthouse. Everyone was already there. Jumin greeted us first. He was dressed up as a vampire. This costume went so well with his dark, black hair and grey eyes. Fake blood dripping down the corner of his mouth. He found your costume very amusing but not so much Saeyoung’s, but this only made Saeyoung find it even funnier.  
You walked over to the rest of the RFA. Yoosung was dressed up as his avatar from LOLOL. He wore a long wing with a bejeweled head band, along with a suit of armor. He greeted you with an nervous smile as he looked at your some what revealing outfit.  
'How dare you look at my Elizabeth in such a way.’ Laughed Seven, in order to embarrass Yoosung.  
His face went bright red, much to Seven’s delight. Zen walked over and put his arms around you and Yoosung, you could smell the alcohol on his breath.  
“Hey guys!” Zen slurred.  
'Hiya Zen.’ you giggled.  
He was dressed as a king. He wore a large crown on his head a long with a giant red cape over his shoulders. Once he noticed what you were wearing, he let out an enormous sneeze.  
“Gahhhh!” sighed Zen. 'I can’t believe you are dressed as that stupid cat! This was definitely that boy Seven’s idea…’  
Jaehee then walked over mid conversation. She was dressed as an angel.  
“At least she doesn’t have any c-hairs!” Jaehee chuckled as she looked at you and Saeyoung’s costumes.  
You and Saeyoung decided to go and get some drinks. Saeyoung hardly ever drank but since it was a special occassion, he decided it would be fun. You poured yourself a vodka and coke while Seven grabbed a beer. You headed over to the couch and sat down. Everyone else was pretty drunk at this point since you and the boys arrived at little late. Zen and Jumin were arguing over something while Yoosung came over to talk to you and Seven. He wobbled as he walked. He plopped down on the couch and whined about feeling dizzy. You and Saeyoung chuckled as Yoosung passed out next to you.  
You started to feel a little tispy. You placed both of your legs on to Saeyoung's lap and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. He blushed and gave you a peck on the lips. Zen then whipped out a box of Pocky.  
“Who wants to play the Pocky game?!” Shouted Zen.  
Everyone agreed and sat around in circle. They placed a bottle on the coffee table. Zen decided that the easiest way to play was if they took turns spinning the bottle, and whoever it landed on was the person they had to play with. The loser had to take a shot of whatever the winner chose. Yoosung, who had just woken up, was first to spin. The bottle landed on Seven, and Yoosung screamed. After some convincing, Yoosung finally agreed to play. Of course Sayoung won. After a couple of bites, Yoosung pulled away and sqeulled like a baby Seven made him take a shot of teqilla and he nearly threw up, which made Seven laugh.  
Saeran and Yoosung kissed, Zen lost to Jumin, and Jumin lost to Seven. When it was your turn to spin the bottle, Saeyoung couldn’t help but be relieved when it landed on Jaehee. You giggled and placed the chocolate flavoured stick between your teeth. Both you and Jaehee began nibbling on the pocky until you both land in the middle and gave each other a somewhat passionate kiss. As the kiss broke and you opened your eyes, you saw that everyone in the rooms mouth had dropped to the floor, except for Saeran of course who couldn’t care less. You went back and sat on the couch next to your boyfriend.  
It was now Zen’s turn to spin. Zen leaned over and spun the empty beer bottle. The bottle gradually got slower until it landed on you. Saeyoung’s grip tightened as he held your hand.  
“It’s only a game.” you reassured him.  
Zen winked at you before placing the chocolate covered end of the pocky between his pearly whites. you placed your mouth on the opposite end, giggling.  
“Ready, set, go!” announced Jaehee.  
You and Zen began furiously nibbling at the pocky until both of your lips crashed together in the middle. You didn’t back out because you knew if you did, Zen would give you the strongest shot ever. You quickly break the kiss as it was getting too intense, particularly on Zen’s side, but he was pretty drunk. You went to sit down next to Saeyoung and he seemed very quiet.  
After a few minutes of an awkward silence between you and Saeyoung, he took you hand and dragged you away to the hall. Everyone was really drunk so they didn’t even notice. He pulled you into the nearest bedroom. Jumin’s penthouse was gigantic so there were so many bedrooms, the one you too entered just so happen to be one of the many guest bedrooms. Saeyoung turned on the light and then pressed you up against the wall, pressing his lips against yours.  
“What are you doing Saeyoung?” you huff in between kisses.  
“You made me very jealous back there MC.’ He growled. 'I’m just making sure you remember that you are mine and no one else’s.”  
You began to run your fingers through his black wig pulling it off, until he took your wrists and pinned them back you against the wall.  
“You’ve been very naughty today kitten, no touching.” whispered Seven seductively.  
Saeyoung reaches down between your legs and an almost evil grin appears on his face.  
“Looks like kitten forgot to wear panties today. God… you are just so naughty!’  
He spins you around and unzips the back the tight mini dress. He pulls it up over your head and tosses it to the side. He then unclasps your bra, leaving you standing there completely naked. He also takes off your heels.  
"Get on the bed kitten, and spread your legs.” ordered Saeyoung.  
You did as he said and positioned yourself on the bed how he asked you to. He slowly made his way over to the bed, still fully dressed in the black suit. He began to grope your breast, pinching your nipples making you whine. He then gently pressed his lips all over them slowly making his way downwards. He placed a gentle kiss on your folds before abruptly inserting two fingers, making you shriek as you weren’t expecting it.  
“Hmmm, you are so wet already babe” he growled.  
He began to gain speed, inserting a third finger. You could barely contain your moans as his fingers pounded inside of you. He got closer and started to lick your clit causing you purr in pleasure. You are on the brink of an orgasm at this point. You rustle his red locks as you prepared yourself to cum. Just as you are about however, Saeyoung pulls anyway and you groan in need.  
“What did I say about touching princess?” whispered Saeyoung mercilessly. “Looks like kitten is gonna have to be punished.”  
He flipped onto your stomach and over his knee. He spanked your behind five times as you winced in pain and pleasure. Causing a red hand print to form on your soft skin. He smirked and laid you back down onto the expensive quilts.  
He removed his trousers and his boxers, revealing his throbbing cock. He leaned over you, teasing your entrance with his tip. Then all at once, he shoved it all inside you. He quickened the pace, making you moan his name loudly. He growled in response. He swiftly flipped on over in doggystyle. He pounded you hard from behind. You were so close to cumming, and Saeyoung was too.  
“Cum for me babe.”  
As soon as he says those words your entire body tightens and you orgasm. Once Saeyoung feels your walls tighten around his cock, he cums too, filling you up.  
You both flop onto the bed and he crawls up next to you.  
“Are you okay babe? I want too rough was I?” he asked.  
“No Saeyoung, I really enjoyed it, but it think we better head back to the party now…” you reassured him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.  
You both cleaned up, put back on your clothes and left the guestroom. Once you went into the sitting room, you were met by the bright red faces of all the RFA members.


End file.
